


I Can See

by Guanhoe



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crushes, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequitted Love, club, light sex, relationship, tiny crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Friends with Benefits Au





	I Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, Please look forward to this fic ^^ Thank you for reading this.

I Can See

They can do it real quick in a very short time for they have mastered it after few months. Are they even in a romantic relationship? No...not a chance. They are not even friends for pete's sakes. They don't get along that well but what are secrets do they hide? 

Yoon Jisung, a very reserved guy. Known for being like "moms" is your typical college buddy. He is the one who takes good care of you or is basically the "mom" of the group. He had few ex and he is very open for being bisexual with his friends. Among all of his friends, he is very fond with Kang Daniel and Kim Jaehwan. They are very close since they are friends from the day they are born. Sounds cliche but it's true. 

Jisung is almost friends with everyone except one guy. Hwang Minhyun

Hwang Minhyun is one of the most popular guys in their university. He is friends with Ong Seongwu and Ha Sungwoon. Among them, Minhyun is the awkaward one in Dating. Seongwu and Sungwoon teases him for not having skills in Dating. He is often called as "Cyber Dater" for he can date by texting the person. 

Both of them know that they wanted more after that one accident. 

Jisung's POV

Since it was spring break, I think I deserve to have some free time for myself. I worked really hard. Maybe I should agree to Minki's invitation...

Jisung opened his phone and called Minki. After three rings, Minki answered. 

"Annyeong? Jisung-hyung." Minki answered. 

"Minki-pinky.."

"Let me guess Hyung, you have a change of heart and decided to accept my invitation." Minki said, after being friends with Jisung he already know the gestures of his beloved Hyung.

"Hehe...How did you know?" Jisung laughed. 

"Hyung, if you call me with that disgusting pet name and you laugh creepily I know something is up already." Minki explained. 

Jisung groaned and laughed at his self.  
"Silly me,"

"I know Hyung, It's really hard to keep up with me right?" 

Jisung laughed that made Minki to chuckle on the other line. 

"So what's the address of the pub that we're going? I might be late because I need to fix few things before I leave." Jisung asked. 

"Nah, don't worry I'll let Minhyun to pick you up." 

"Hwang Minhyun?" 

"Waeyo? Do you like him hyung?" 

"Stop it Minki, I can imagine your creepy smiling face."

"You Hyung hurt my heartue. I'm just teasing you." 

"Okay okay quit it arraseo?" 

"Sure sure. Meet with minhyun near the universities cafe. I'll tell him. Dress nicely and be on time. Minhyun doesn't like late people." Minki explained. 

"Will do, Thank you Minki-pinky." 

After their long conversation, Jisung starts to prepare and fix all of his things so that he will not be late. 

Minki's POV

Since Jisung-Hyung will be late and Minhyun-Hyung will be late, why make them arrive at the same time uwu. Minki you are really brilliant. Setting up those two unexperienced oldies to have a spicy life. 

Minki opened his phone and he openned their groupchat in which Minhyun is not included. 

Plan: Make Minhyun Unvirginized

Minkicutie: Yo peasants

Baekhohohoe: The only peasant here is you Minki

Aron: What's the tea Minki? 

Baekhohohoe: The only one here who's alright is Aron ㅠㅠ

Minkicutie: is Baekho drunk already? 

Aron: he's not yet drunk 

Seonguwu: HE'S TOTALLY DRUNK ARON I CANNOT-

Cloud: ^over acting my friend

Minkicutie: Why Jonghyun is not online? He also needs to know the tea. 

Seonguwu: What Tea are you gonna spill tonight my friend 

Minkicutie: So I invited a few friends to the pub and Minhyun said that he will be late so I kinda get sad but bou it was a blessing

Cloud: how come it will be a blessing?  
Aron: yes how come? 

Minkicutie: You know my friend Jisung-Hyung who I adore so much? 

Baekhohohoe: Yeah we know him he's kinda famous for being like the mom of his group and he is open about his sexuality

Aron: I kinda idolize him :3

Minkicutie: No Aron-Hyung as much as I want you to have a relationship :< I'm saving Jisung-Hyung for Minhyun. 

Seonguwu: nANI?!??!

Cloud: what a brilliant plan Minki!!!

Minkicutie: I know 

Baekhohohoe: See you later alligators!!

Minkicutie: I set them up to arrive later at the same time uwu ^^

Minkicutie: Since both of them will be a little late 

Aron: Wow Minki I didn't know you'll be this smart. 

Seonguwu: I'll not object if that's the case

Cloud: then we hope both of them to have a good time later 

Minkicutie: well that's the real deal! 

Minkicutie: I'll fix myself now to look presentable later.

After their chit chats, Minki called his beloved Minhyun-Hyung. After 5 rings, at last his beloved hyung answered. 

"MINHYUN-HYUNG UWAHHHH HOW COME YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME ㅠㅠ"

"Don't shout now Minki, I was preparing for later. I might arrive on time later."

"NO!!-"

"Huh? I thought you want me to be on time?" 

"No I mean...yeah I want you to arrive on time but the thing is..." 

"What is it Minki?" 

"You know Jisung-Hyung? The hyung I adore just like you?" 

"Yeah I know him, he's famous aroubd campus. What's with him?" 

"I told him that you'll wait for him at the cafe near our university because the both of you will be late..hehe." 

"MINKI..I-I Are you doing this on purpose?" 

Minki chuckled 

"No Hyung.. you know I love you right?" 

"Yes I know, you are lucky because you are cute." 

"Uwu that's why I love you Hyung uwu. Can you please accompany Jisung hyung? He doesn't know how to get to the pub." 

Minhyun sighed as he was defeated. He can't say no to Minki for he was a dear friend for him. 

"Sure sure tell him to go there at 7:30 pm sharp." 

"Thank you hyung you are the best I wuv u" 

Minki smiled as he was one step ahead their plan. 

Minhyun's PoV

I think they are setting me up with Jisung hyung. But why would they set me up with him. 

Let me message him to tell him what time are we meeting. 

He grabbed his phone and find Jisung's number. He had almost everyone's phone number because sometimes Jonghyun or Aron uses his phone. 

"Let us look for Jisung's number"

"Jinho..."

"Jinyoung..."

"Jisung..."

"There you go."

To: Jisung Yoon

Hello Jisung-Hyung, This is Hwang Minhyun My friend Minki told me that we would meet at the cafe near the university to guide you to the pub. Let us meet at 7:30 pm sharp ^^

"That would do it." 

Minhyun continued the things he was doing and wait until the clock strikes at 7:30. 

As soon it was 7:30 he get all his stuffs and went to the cafe near their university. 

Jisung's POV

I went extra early so that I would not have a bad first impression to Minhyun. 

Minhyun is really famous around campus and his looks are 101% perfect. He was like a Greek god sculpted or a perfect giy who came out straight from a comic book. If only he's not straight probably I'll hit on him. 

Just kidding I'm such a flirt I'll stop. 

I just throw an outfit that will look presentable because I might find someone for myself. 

It is currently 7:15 pm and 15 minutes from now, Minhyun will arrive. What would he look like? Will he look extra handsome? Ah stop it Yoon Jisung. 

He sat there patiently waiting for Minhyun. He ordered his usual order and he played with his phone to kill time. 

At last, the cafe's door opened and there he saw walking, Minhyun who looks better than what he expected. He is simply wearing a button up shirt bu damn he looks like a model. 

Minhyun walks up towards him and Jisungs' mouth is still open. 

"Jisung-hyung please close your mouth, you might catch flies." Minhyun said as he chuckled. 

"Oh, I-I'm sorry.." 

"It's okay, did you wait for me? Or you just arrived?" 

"Nah it's okay," Jisung smiled. 

"Can we now?" Minhyun asked. 

"Sure lets go." 

The two of them walked out from the cafe and went to the pub. As they are walking, they got to know each other better. 

When they've arrived at the pub, loud noise, music blasting, and bodies closed to each other awaits them. 

Luckily, Minhyun spotted Minki and the others. As bodies moves and danced together around them, Minhyun held Jisungs' hand tightly when they went near to Minki's table. 

"Well hello our friends. We have arrived and this is what we get." Minhyun greeted. Jisung just chuckled and his eyebrows raised when he saw Daniel and Seongwu cuddling with each other same with Jaehwan and Sungwoon. 

"Minhyun-hyung and Jisung-hyung glad you've made it. Did you two get to know each other well?" Minki asked with a mischievous tone. 

Their friends laugh at how Minkj asked the two and Minhyun just blushed. Jisung just laugh along the others. 

"Yeah and now I know why Minhyun is single." Jisung answered that earned Laughs and giggle from their friends. 

"Why laugh when we can dance right? Well since all of you are busy cuddling and maybe having a sexy time I'll take this cutie here to the dance floor." He said while he took Minhyun's hand and guide him to the dancefloor. 

"Well lets dance Minhyun." Minhyun smiled and danced along with Jisung. Cheesy as it sounds but Minhyun kinda liked Jisungs eyes as it twinkles. 

They danced and moved along to the music. Their bodies are so close and a few inches more until their face will be closed. They took a rest for awhile and went to the counter. They order beer and talk once more. 

Minhyun is really enjoying Jisungs company as they sit on the counter. He almost finished 5 cans of beer but luckily Jisung is their to drink the last can. 

He got up and whispered to Jisung that makes the elder flustered. 

"Wanna go to my place and maybe enjoy the night? I'll let you experience happiness that you had never experienced." 

Jisung looked directly at Minhyun's eyes and it shows that he's really serious. He got up and nod shyly. 

They went out from the pub not saying good bye to their friends who invited them over. 

Minhyun called out a taxi and as they got inside, the atmosphere is heavy. Minhyun took of his coat and unbutton the first button of his shirt. He snuck his hands to Jisungs back that makes the elder shocked again. 

Jisung slowly leans closer to Minhyun and Minhyun closed his eyes. He waits for Jisungs lips to connect with his but what Jisung did made him to open his eyes and blushed madly. 

"You are a very wild fox my Minhyun, why don't you show me how hard can you be later." Jisung said seductively as he licked Minhyun's ear.

Minhyun grabbed Jisung’s face and connect their lips. Jisung kissed back as Minhyun kissed deeper.

Eventually, they pulled out from each other and they are catching their breaths. Minhyun tries to lean in one more time to kiss Jisung but Jisung stopped him.

“Have mercy Minhyun, Let us wait until we get to my place.” Minhyun sat back and pouted that made Jisung to pinch his cheek.

After a few minutes, they have arrived on Jisung’s place. As soon as they went inside and locked the door, Minhyun didn’t hold back and pinned Jisung up on the wall. Their tongues fight for dominance. Minhyun’s hands roam around Jisung’s body. Jisung then unbutton the remaining buttons from Minhyun’s shirt. Minhyun carried Jisung to his room and pushed him down to his bed. They kissed and kissed. Hickeys are formed on their bodies and they danced until they want not caring about tomorrow.

The next morning,

Jisung woke up first before Minhyun. He was shocked to see Minhyun beside him. His body is full of hickeys and Minhyun’s back is red from his scartches.

“Do I really scratch like that last night? Maybe I went overboard on him. Oh know what to do.” Jisung thought. Jisung slowly got out from his bed and picked up his clothes but before he can stand, a pair of arms hugged him tightly.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Minhyun-ssi, ahh..I will fix and clean-up now.” Jisung explained as he untangle his self from Minhyun.

“hmmp why won’t you look at me now but last night you kept moaning my name like AHHH AHHH HIT ME THERE MINHYUN…HARDER AHHH.”

“YAHY..-”

Jisung Can’t believe that this man is so childish. He went inside the bathroom and as he was done cleaning his self, he let Minhyun cleaned his self and borrowed his clothes. He prepared breakfast for the both of them and as soon as Minhyun finished cleaning his self, they eat silently.

Minhyun broke the silence.

“Want to fuck again?”

“WHATTT, “ Jisung choked. He can’t believe that this man is so straight forward.

“I’m not forcing you..I-I Just want to-”

“Sure…But let us keep that a secret.” Jisung said while not looking at Minhyun.

“are we gonna be Friends with benefits?” Minhyun asked.

“Maybe..Maybe not,” Jisung looked up and winked at Minhyun tha leaves Minhyun’s mouth open.

Jisung smirked and stood up to put his plate on the sink. Minhyun stood up and creeped on Jisung’s back and kissed his nape.

“Well maybe I want to enjoy again before I go home.” Minhyun whispered.

Jisung kissed him immediately and the night is repeated, until they’ve become official…

Official Friends with Benefits.


End file.
